


Me myself and I

by Haya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Kinda?, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Self-cest, Yuri is lowkey perv, yall can blame Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haya/pseuds/Haya
Summary: Victor discovers Yuri has some particular kinks, one of them being Victor (wink wink)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perennials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/gifts).



When Victor saw yuri's video he knew that the boy was fan, no one would put that much effort into perfecting such hard routine unless they're passionate about it and oh was katsuki yuri passionate. 

Every expression every move was calling to Victor "notice me". At that moment Victor knew that yuri's passion was going to be his next inspiration and oh boy it was!

He booked the nearest flight and backed his bags which only included his most valuable precious belongings  _ **including his Gucci scarf collection duh**_ __ __ ~~ __~~ __ ** __**

Japan is really interesting like they have  every soda flavor EVERY! Victor tracked down were the little ball of passion lived, and he ended in a little town on the seaside. It's a really charming town but he didn't have the time for sight seeing he was a man on a mission dammit! 

He booked a room from the little adorable lady a went straight to the hot spring, his muscles relaxed while he stretched out in the blessfully hot water he was just starting to snooze when the door suddenly and harshly opened, he looked up to see a very red cheeked katsuki yuri, he stood up revealing his body "I'm here to be your couch yuri".

A lot have happened since the day Victor became yuri's couch. yuri have surprised him and exceeded his expectations many many times and after one of the most intense years of his life Victor was ready to share it with someone. 

Someone who loved him back, someone who excepts and supports him. Victor went back to Russia to finish few arrangements this time he took a small bag that really did contain necessary things. 

He wasn't due back to Japan until next week but the arrangements went surprisingly smoothly, so he decided to surprise his fiancé with his early return. 

_OH BOY Victor did definitely not see this one coming._

Victor had brought with him some of yurio's grandpa treats that yuri loves he expected yuri to be watching tv or laying down somewhere, but there he was on their bed wearing his Victor's most iconic costume which he could have passed but yuri went the extra mile, he had a silver wig on that looked way to real and looking closer to yuri's face he had blue lenses on?!? 

Victor opened the door wide open which startled yuri, the same yuri that was pleasuring himself in front of a mirror while dressed as his future husband FUCK "I can explain!" flanked yuri on the floor trying to collect himself. 

"Oh as much as I'd love to hear your explanation" said Victor while kneeling above helpless yuri "I think it's rather self explanatory" Victor whispered to yuri's ear lifting yuri's chin making him look at him. "I didn't think that you were that into me little piggy" 

yuri struggled to speak fuck he was struggling to breath what the fuck did he put himself into "take a deep breath for me darling" he heard Victor's calming voice and took a deep breath "that's right you're doing so good for me baby" the praise went right into his veins oh how much did miss this. 

Victor looked at yuri relax and look at him again he had blue eyes similar to his which was such a foreign sight to him. He loved yuri's deep brown eyes he could stare at them for hours and he did before but this was different, tooo different and not in a bad way. "Why are you dressed like this yuri?" 

Victor finally asked him after staring at him for what felt like hours "b-because I like it" yuri confessed lowering his head.

"oh baby come here" Victor said sitting on the bed directing yuri to sit on his lap, so they were both facing the mirror now, Victor nuzzled yuri's neck grapping him around the waist "I missed you so much piggy" 

yuri blushed looking at both of them blue eyes, silver hair it was like one of his fantasies just came to life "Victor I just mi!" Yuri was cut of by Victor kissing him it wasn't the best angle and Victor kissed like a starving man. 

"Hmm what were you saying?" Said Victor while looking at yuri in the mirror licking his lips UGH so unfair, yuri moaned at the sight. 

"How long have you been hiding this little piggy?" Victor started stroking yuri's dick while spilling filth into his ears "have you been doing this since the start?" He gave him a harsh stroke. Yuri couldn't speak he was too blessed out the image of him as Victor and Victor is all mixing up in his head and OH! 

Victor squeezed his other hand around yuri's neck "I asked you a question yuriiii" Victor took his time dragging his hand up and down on yuri's dick, he looked so out of it, was it because it have been a long time since the did this? Or was it the way yuri was dressed he wondered. 

"W-what?" Oh his little piggy was really out of it today "I asked you how long have you been dressing up as me and getting off on it?" He asked his eyes hooked on yuri's reflection his hand tracing his costume on his lover's body. 

"Since you wore this costume for the first time" yuri cried out.

Victor looked at yuri with wonder how old was yuri when that happened? 18-19 at the most "you're a kinky little pig aren't you" he kissed yuri's cheek and continued massaging his lover's most sensitive parts "you like looking at yourself in the mirror and seeing me?" 

Yuri whimpered this couldn't be happening "you like it don't you? Should I call you Victor?"  that was just low yuri can't even think right now.

victor grabbed yuri's face "open your eyes and look at yourself" yuri obeyed and looked at his reflection FUCK he looked like a mess, and then Victor started talking again "is this what you wanted **_Victor?"_**

they were both panting, yuri's vision was getting blurry "yess please" yuri struggled looking for something, anything to hold into "cum for me _**vitya**_ "

and fuck Yuri just lost it! 

   ~~~~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~~~

victor looked at his passed out fiancé and looked down at himself ha haven't creamed his pants since he was 14 he palmed his face chuckling "oh what you do to me yuri" he got up removed yuri's wig and brushed his sweaty black hair back "I love you sakharok" 

 

 

**_the end_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey I hope you liked this piece of trash I wrote on my phone. Most likely there's gonna be grammar and spelling mistakes sorry maaa baaad if there anything I haven't tag plz tell me thx


End file.
